Midnight Pleasure
by Ms.BloodyLove
Summary: Robin utilizes Kid Flash's body for his own pleasure. Kid Flash doesn't seem to mind one bit. Rated M (Seriously someone help why the heck did I write this)


Midnight Pleasure

By:

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters portrayed in this nor do I make any money off of this. It is purely entertainment.

Summary: Robin uses Kid Flash's body for his own pleasure

A/N: Well, I won't say much I'll just let you get straight to the action. This is pure smut and birdflash so anyone not in to that turn back now.

He moves in slow, languid patterns knowing how much the boy under him hates it as Robin rode Kid Flash up and down, up and down in a slow motion. The naturally fast speedster could do nothing against Robin's slow pace knowing that if he tried to speed things up the young hero would stop and that was the last thing he wanted.

Kid Flash's arms were tied to the headboard of Robin's bed, tied tight with a knot that not even he could break out of, not that he wanted to anyway. His legs were similarly tied, his legs pulled flat against the bed so that he couldn't push up and into the warm heat surrounding him which frustrated him to no end, his mind so far gone that all he could do was thrash his head around as the pleasure consumed him. The slow pace was killing him; he wanted more, his hips unconsciously trying to thrust up to gain more of that sweet pleasure. Suddenly, the pace stopped altogether and the speedster's eyes sprang open, looking imploringly up at the sexy god above him.

"Now, now Wally what did I tell you? Keep still like a good boy or I'll stop" Robin's voice purred sending Kid Flash's mind into a frenzy as a whimper escaped him at the thought of his bird not continuing and leaving him like this

"I'm using your body for my own pleasure and unless you want me to leave you like this all tied up and hard I suggest you lie still and don't move" the reminder of what Robin was doing, using his body to pleasure himself, made a low groan escape his lips and pleasure run through his body at just the thought. With Robin reassured that the naturally laid back boy wasn't moving anytime soon, he started moving once more in a slow pace that he knew was torturing the hero underneath him. Robin lifted himself up, relishing in the feel of the cock slowly dragging against his walls before finally giving the boy some mercy as he slammed back down.

"Yessss" Robin moaned out in pleasure as the red-headed boy's cock hit home, slamming down on his prostate. The speedster let out an agreeing moan as the boy wonder squeezed around his cock deliciously, the boy was so tight. Robin started on a new pace, speeding up just slightly to bring the two heroes pleasure as the raven haired boy bounced up and down on Kid Flash's lap, moaning shamelessly. The sound of Robin's voice moaning his name brought Wally closer to the edge, knowing he won't last much longer but wishing this would never end. Robin, so immersed in his own pleasure, grabbed his cock and started pumping furiously, trying to bring himself over the edge as his orgasm neared.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the two boys' heavy breathing, the slapping of skin on skin and the occasional moan from either Robin or Kid Flash. The leader, feeling his orgasm closing in, grabbed the red-headed boy's hair roughly and crashed their lips together. A loud moan burst from Robin's lips and was captured by the other boy's lips as his orgasm hit, his warm seed covering both their stomachs. Kid Flash groaned as Robin became unbearably tight, the leader still moving his hips against his partner's, riding out his orgasm. It wasn't long before Kid Flash followed suit, spilling his seed into Robin as his lover milked him for all he was worth.

Robin collapsed against him, just lying there for a moment before moving so that his friend's cock slid out of him. He winced at the feel of the cum seeping out of his hole but chose to ignore it as he started to work on untie his lover, much to Kid Flash's relief. With that done, Robin flopped down next to Kid Flash face down before rolling over and snuggling into his lover. The speedster gathered the other boy into his arms, kissing him on the lips before settling down. It didn't take too long for the two heroes to fall asleep in each other's arms, content in knowing the other would be there when they wake up.

A/N: Done! Haha wow what the heck is this? I don't even know, I'm a huge sladin fan but the idea of these two together would just not leave me so I had to write this. I hope you enjoyed reading this cuz I know I enjoyed writing it . Until next time!


End file.
